


Do Not Stand at my Grave and Cry, I am not There; I did not Die

by Margaritaville



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character names will be added as chapters are added, Even if this is a slow burn and will be angsts there is happy ending to this, I will tag trigger warnings if any apply, M/M, Minor Character Death(s), Slow Burn, This is to get over the pain of endgame y’all so be aware, endgame fucked me over so uh I’m making up my own canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaritaville/pseuds/Margaritaville
Summary: Tony never wept like his father did when they visited Captain America’s grave. There was nobody buried, why did it matter, he thought?But then Howard finds Captain America in a pit of ice in the ship he went down in in the 40’s, and  24 hours later his mother and father are murdered by a masked man, with a metal arm.Now Steve is living in a world he did not intend on coming back to, not knowing why Howard Stark’s son hates him so much.





	Do Not Stand at my Grave and Cry, I am not There; I did not Die

Tony woke up on December 15th, 1991 like any other day; hungover and continually disappointing his parents.


End file.
